


That One Time Lance Brought A Wolf Home

by Kivea



Series: Voltron: World of Darkness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (RPG), Fluff, Humor, Lance is just a poor regular guy caught up in all this, M/M, Mage Pidge, Meet-Cute, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, bless his soul, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: ‘Lance, that isn’t a dog.’In hindsight, he probably should’ve known. But he didn’t. All he knew was that there was an injured animal in the bushes by their apartment, and he wasn’t about to leave it for dead. It’s just that he’d assumed it was a particularly big dog. Like an off-coloured German Shepard or something. Black fur and beautiful eyes that danced with stars like the night sky.But no, it wasn’t a dog. He wasn’t a dog. Judging from the pained look on Pidge’s face he really, really should’ve known.‘Does it matter?’ Lance threw his arms in the air. ‘He was injured! I wasn’t about to abandon a cute animal like this outside! Not when we have heating and a first aid kit.’‘Uhuh,’ Pidge gripped the bridge of her nose. ‘And did you manage to get that first aid kit to fix his problems?’‘Well…’ he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘No. I didn’t. I don’t know the first thing about animals.’





	That One Time Lance Brought A Wolf Home

**Author's Note:**

> I found a Meet-Cute prompt site (http://meetcuteproject.tumblr.com) where they had dumb werewolf aus and while I wouldn't normally take the bait I'm in the middle of playing Hunters and I just couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> I've actually already written a little one-shot on Pidge from this too and her meeting all the wuffs and bonding with Lance. Because Pidge is maybe my favourite to write.

‘Lance, that isn’t a dog.’ 

In hindsight, he probably should’ve known. But he didn’t. All he knew was that there was an injured animal in the bushes by their apartment, and he wasn’t about to leave it for dead. It’s just that he’d assumed it was a particularly  _big_ dog. Like an off-coloured German Shepard or something. Black fur and beautiful eyes that danced with stars like the night sky. 

But no, it wasn’t a dog. He wasn’t a dog. Judging from the pained look on Pidge’s face he really,  _really_ should’ve known. 

‘Does it matter?’ Lance threw his arms in the air. ‘He was injured! I wasn’t about to abandon a cute animal like this outside! Not when we have heating and a first aid kit.’ 

‘Uhuh,’ Pidge gripped the bridge of her nose. ‘And did you manage to get that first aid kit to fix his problems?’ 

‘Well…’ he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘No. I didn’t. I don’t know the first thing about animals.’ 

‘Why didn’t you call the vets?’ 

‘I could! I could call the vets that’s a good idea-!’ 

‘No, it’s not. I was just wondering why your first response was to bring him in instead of calling the vets. Don’t actually call them.’ 

‘Pidge. You want to let him just… _die on our couch instead_?’ 

‘No, I’ll fix him up.’ 

Lance grimaced, finally tearing his eyes away from the canine on their sofa to look at his flatmate. She had one of those looks on her face when she was tunnel-visioning an issue, a fire in her eyes behind her round glasses. ‘No offense, but he isn’t a computer either.’ 

‘I know that! Just trust me. And get me the first aid kit. I’m going to put on the coffee maker…I’m gonna need it.’ 

He disappeared to grab the first aid kit before depositing it back in the room. Pidge arrived with a steaming mug in her hands and a bowl of water, instructing him to make himself scarce. He did what he was told; disappearing to the kitchen and deciding maybe he also needed a coffee. 

Half an hour passed. He finished his drink and poked his head out to see Pidge working her magic, so to speak, tending to wounds and reading instructions off her phone. She was a quick learner. A handy flatmate. It didn’t take long before he brown eyes were glaring daggers at him and she was shooing him once again so she could work without pressure. 

Weirdo. 

It didn’t take much longer for her to finish. She called him back into the room, seeing the not-dog still unconscious on the couch. He was going to need to give those cushions a very thorough clean to get out the drops of blood. 

‘So,’ he drawled. ‘Now what?’ 

‘Now I guess we go dump it back in the bush?’ 

‘Pidge!’ 

She groaned. ‘Fine. We can keep it in here till it wakes up. I don’t fancy having it in one of our rooms with free reign.’ 

‘Okay, that’s fair. Should we get him some food and water? I imagine he must be hungry.’ 

‘Sure. Go get me the leftovers from the fridge.’ 

‘I mean, I know it’s not a dog but I don’t think…he’s gonna eat people food.’ 

Her glare returned full force. ‘You can say it,  _Lance_. I’m sure we’d all love to hear you acknowledge that you brought a  _fucking wolf into the apartment_.’ 

He left the room with his tail between his legs, grabbing the leftovers and filling a bowl with water. She took them and placed them on the floor next to the couch before declaring her bullshit meter broken and disappeared to her room for the rest of the night to study. There would occasionally be a bang or clatter, but he wouldn’t see her at least. 

For the first twenty minutes he was determined to be with the animal in the living room until he woke up. He quickly decided that probably wasn’t going to be any time soon and set about gathering what he needed for school the next day. 

When he woke up the next morning, the wolf was gone, along with the food and water. He mentally reminded himself to ask Pidge if the wolf seemed well when she let him out, and that he didn’t actually die on their couch and she’d dumped the body somewhere. 

* * *

He forgot about it for the most part. It become a funny story to tell Matt when they had movie night, “hey remember that time Lance came home with a wolf instead of a dog”, and the man seemed to find it hilarious. Pidge assured him that no animal had died and he didn’t need to burn the couch in mourning, which he was eternally thankful for. 

Until he came home from work, beat with papers to grade for the kids, to find a familiar wolf sat outside his apartment door. 

‘Uh,’ he looked down at the starry eyes and black fur. ‘Hi…doggo.’ 

If he didn’t know better he’d say he was met with a flat, unimpressed look. 

‘What are you doing here?’ 

The wolf stood and turned, showing a gash in his left leg. Realisation dawned and Lance opened the door, letting the large black animal in first. It was kind of sweet knowing that something as wild as a wolf would come back to them for help. Though he’d always been told animals were more intelligent than they let on. 

The wolf settled onto the couch, injured leg outstretched, waiting. Lance stood awkwardly and dropped his bag by the door. 

‘Okay, so,’ he flailed for words. ‘I’m not Pidge. I can text Pidge, and get her to come home early, but my experience with looking after ill people extends to patting warm paper towels into grazed knees and occasionally dealing with a busted lip. I’m not…I have no idea what to do about your leg.’ 

The wolf whined and folded his front paws across his face. 

‘Alright. Okay. I can do this, totally. Pidge managed to give you stitches from googling how. This looks, like, seven million times easier than that. This is just…an antiseptic wipe and some warm water, right?’ 

A bark. A positive bark. Hopefully. 

‘On it. I could do this in my  _sleep_.’ 

He really couldn’t. He was not on it. 

He put the first aid kit on the couch by the wolf’s head and began rooting around, finding the antiseptic wipes pretty quickly. But then a hairy nose was poking his face in and Lance was trying to distract the wolf, pushing it away and getting small growls of disapproval as he pushed back against Lance’s hand. For an animal he really was intelligent. More so than Lance could’ve ever expected. 

He patted down the wound, ignoring the whines of pain. When he disappeared to get warm water, he came back to the sighed of half the first aid kit on the floor and the wrap bandage in the wolf’s mouth. Lance scolded him and took the bandage, telling him that if he thought he could do a better job he could. 

‘Why am I fighting with a wolf. For fucks sake. I need a holiday.’ 

When Pidge made it home she was greeted with the sight of Lance attempting to wrap gauze around the wolf’s leg, who’s snout kept poking and nudging him in different directions. The pair fell silent and stared at the new comer for a good ten seconds. 

She blew up. 

‘What is this?!’ her arms were in the air, gesturing at them, at the room, at the heavens. ‘Why is there a wolf in our living room  _again_?! And what the hell are you doing to it?!’ 

‘…He wanted me to wrap his leg up.’ 

‘He wanted you to-?!’ she groaned loudly and rushed forward. ‘He should’ve known better than to come back.’ 

‘He’s a wolf, Pidge. He probably just got hurt and remembered we helped last time. I don’t think animals think things through beyond basic emotions.’ 

‘You’d be surprised…’she muttered as she inspected the wound. ‘You’ve done a good job. Well done.’ 

‘Thanks. I did what you did.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Googled it.’ 

She smirked and let him continue wrapping the wound as she addressed the wolf. ‘This is the last time. You’re not coming back. You hear me?’ 

‘Pidge…’ Lance pinned the tie in place and turned to her. ‘Would you really turn your back on an innocent animal like that?’ 

‘He isn’t an innocent animal!’ she exclaimed. ‘He’s-he’s-a menace! To my health! Literally!’ 

‘You’re being melodramatic.’ 

‘I am not. I don’t want to see him again. No more wolves in the apartment. There’s only so much my young heart can take.’ 

‘But I like Doggo.’ 

Another low growl. Lance grinned wide at the scowling face of the wolf. 

Before Pidge could question further there was a knock at the door. She instructed Lance to answer it before she leant down to inspect the injury one last time, giving him something to take his mind off. All he had to do was make sure that whoever was at the door didn’t see the wild animal on the couch. 

He was quick to open the door once he saw the gentleman standing on the other side through the peep hole. 

There stood a strong, broad shouldered man, a shock of white running through the front of his hair and a pink scar marring his face. That did nothing to detract from the sculptured jaw that made up Adonis in human form as far as Lance was concerned. Brilliant grey eyes looked down at him and a warm smile lit up his heart. His poor, fragile, bisexual heart. 

‘Hey there, how can I help you?’ 

‘Hi,’ the man greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I was wondering if Keith was here?’ 

‘Sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong apartment. But I’m happy to help you with whatever Keith was going to help you with.’ 

‘Stop flirting with strangers!’ 

He rolled his eyes at Pidge’s voice. ‘Don’t mind her. She’s just upset that I keep bringing home strays.’ 

The Mysterious Man’s eyebrows raised and he cleared his throat, a smile still lingering on his face. ‘That’s alright. This is something only Keith can help with. He-uh-he’s…’ 

There was a pit patter of paws. Lance looked down to see a familiar black nose nudging his hip to move him out the way. 

‘No, Doggo, stop. You’re going to scare away my gentleman caller- _ow_!’ 

Pidge was at the door in seconds. ‘What?’ 

‘He bit me!’ it was more of a light nip, but  _still_. ‘I think he’s jealous.’ 

Doggo growled low in his throat, ears folding back. 

‘This is actually who I was looking for,’ the Mysterious Man interrupted. ‘Keith, be a good boy and apologise to the nice man.’ 

If looks could kill, this wolf would be murdering right now. 

Pidge barged through the scene before anything else could happen, jabbing a finger into the much taller man’s chest and glaring up over the top of her glasses. ‘Do you have any idea how much trouble you lot could’ve caused us?!’ 

‘Ah-I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to-!’ 

‘You knew he was here, so  _clearly_ you’ve miraculously decided that we’re a safe haven or some shit, but I’d just like to clarify that we are not. I don’t know who taught you two manners, but I know I was taught not to parade around like an animal in front of Sleepers!’ 

Grey eyes widened dramatically. Lance thought they might fall out the man’s head. 

‘I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

‘Oh, I think you do. And I also think that unless  _Keith_ wants me to take a knife and jab it into his next wound he brings to me you need to find a different safe house.’ 

‘Pidge!’ Lance grasped hold of her shoulder and drew her back. ‘What the fuck? Don’t go saying shit like that to people!’ 

‘You don’t  _get it_ ,’ she declared with a glare. ‘I just want to make sure you’re safe.’ 

He rolled his eyes. ‘I think we’ve established that this is a pretty tame wolf. I know he just bit me, but it didn’t hurt really. It was more of a shock! Don’t worry!’ 

She clamped her mouth shut and said nothing more. 

The man, whose name turned out to be Shiro, apologised profusely for overstaying his welcome. Even the wolf seemed to hang his head in shame, though Lance quickly knelt down to give him a good scratch behind the ear and a smooch on the cheek, which amused his- _owner?_ -greatly. The pair disappeared down the hall without another word. 

Pidge didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. He made her food and left it out in the kitchen before he rang Matt and explained what had happened and the bizarreness of it all. He played it off in a lazy manner like usual, assuring Lance that wolves weren’t about to be scared off by a pint-sized-geek. 

Lance wasn’t so sure. 

* * *

He shouldn’t have been wandering around the city alone at night. He shouldn’t have decided cutting through the alleyways would be a good idea. He shouldn’t have stopped for the strange woman. He shouldn’t have done a lot of things. 

He shouldn’t have been okay with this situation at all. 

He sat with his back pressed up against the wall of the too small alley, watching as a man stood between him and the crazy lady who tried to  _eat him_. Her fangs were bared, snarling and trying to look intimidating at the man who was much larger than her, whose fangs looked much wilder and whose sideburns gave him the look of a younger wolverine that may tear her throat out. 

‘ _Leave_.’ 

She sneered. ‘Oh, come on. We were just having a little bit of fun. A little  _dance_ , weren’t we, boy?’ 

Her eyes flashed to him. He felt a chill run down his spine and an urge to agree. Why did he  _want_ to agree? 

‘Get out of here before I tear you limb from limb, bloodsucker.’ 

‘Original,’ she quipped, but took a few steps back. ‘I’m sorry that your werewolf bodyguard came to your rescue. I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed what I had in store.’ 

The man in front of him  _howled_. 

She sneered one last time before turning and disappearing into the shadows. Lance felt a weight lift from his chest as his mind began to clear, gasping for breaths with sharp cold air that he swears wasn’t there before. 

The man in front of him turned, seeming to shrink right before his eyes. The canines shifted back into a more comfortable position, the hair round his chin morphing back into skin, his frame becoming much more lithe in comparison to before. But Lance couldn’t focus on any of it. He was too drawn in by eyes that reminded him of the night sky. 

‘Who-who are you?’ 

The man grimaced and chewed on the side of his lip. ‘Keith.’ 

‘Don’t take this the wrong way,’ Lance continued to speak, but his brain was feeling like it wanted to be somewhere in the clouds. ‘But you remind me of this dog I know.’ 

There was a dry smile. ‘I think you mean wolf. But yeah, I should.’ 

‘You both have the most beautiful eyes,’ he slurred as his vision became patchy. ‘Though you know. Not in a yiffy way. You’re more attractive than a wolf.’ 

The next couple hours were a blur. He remembered Keith’s voice repeating his name, shouting and trying to wake him up. He remembered the feeling of wind whistling through his hair. A short snippy conversation and an agreement. He remembered being laid down and familiar brown eyes and fair brown hair in his vision, droplets of water on his cheeks. Hushed voices in the background and a sharp stinging pain on his neck. 

He remembered a dreamless sleep and tired bones as he began to wake. 

When he finally came to he didn’t dare speak. He could hear the sound of Pidge whispering in the background, trying not to wake him. He took a few seconds to fully adjust to the voice, trying to focus in on it and ground himself. He was on the couch that much was for sure. He’d spent enough time lounging about on the thing to become familiar with the way he sank into it. 

‘…but I am grateful.’ 

‘I’m sorry that I wasn’t there fast enough. With all the help you’ve given me, I couldn’t-!’ 

‘You got there before anything bad happened. He’s not going to be mortally injured from one bite. Don’t worry.’ 

A melodic hum. That was a noise he could get used to. 

‘Lance, I know you’re awake. Stop trying to eavesdrop into people’s conversations.’ 

He groaned at her words. ‘Five more minutes,  _please_.’ 

‘Get up. Let me check that your wound’s healed up nicely. Then you can have five more minutes.’ 

‘Whatever, mom,’ he droned as he finally peeked an eye open. He saw the man from earlier sat on the coffee table, Pidge on the arm of the chair. His face broke into a smile. ‘Hey, my knight in shining armour is still here.’ 

An attractive pink settled across the man’s face that he tried to hide in fingerless leather gloves. ‘Whatever.’ 

Pidge pulled him up and began to fuss, poking and prodding him like an experiment. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the stranger while she did, fully soaking up the dishevelled appearance and almost-Mullet hair, a red motorcycle jacket that looked like it had seen better days. The violet starry eyes didn’t leave him either. 

‘You’re fine,’ she assured with a small smile. She leant back and punched him in the shoulder. ‘What the  _fuck_ were you thinking?!’ 

‘Ow!’ he leant away from the gremlin. ‘I’m sorry! Fuck, woman, I’m injured, give me a break!’ 

‘You know those side streets are dangerous this time of night! It’s two in the morning, Lance, you’ve been out for like an hour! Do you know how worried I was?!’ 

‘I know, I’m sorry. Lesson learnt, I promise.’ 

She slumped back and folded her arms, pouting up through her scowl. ‘Tell me what happened. Keith’s already filled me in, but I want to know how much you remember.’ 

He thought back to the fanged lady, Keith’s comically large sideburns. Maybe it wasn’t a conversation he really wanted to have. ‘You know I think I’m good.’ 

‘Lance.’ 

He grimaced. ‘It sounds crazy. It  _is_ crazy. I think loss of blood made me hallucinate or something.’ 

‘It didn’t.’ 

He snapped to look at Keith. The eyes pierced him in place. 

‘You weren’t hallucinating.’ 

‘Just tell me what you remember, Lance. The cat’s out the bag now anyway.’ 

He explained how he’d been taking a shortcut, and yes he was very sorry about it, when he bumped into a woman with blonde curls and a coy smile. His brain got a little fuzzy as she spoke to him and took his hand, leading him into the darkness of the alley before she began to kiss him. He explained the sensation of her teeth on his neck before Keith appeared. 

Keith who had tore her off his body, letting him fall to the floor against the wall, and had a standoff with the woman, who he’d called bloodsucker. Who had called him werewolf. 

Pidge sighed and rolled her head back to look at the ceiling in a silent prayer. 

‘That’s what I remember, at least,’ Lance explained. ‘It’s a little weird.’ 

‘Did you feel anything?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

Keith spoke up. ‘He’s not a Hunter. He didn’t do that thing they do during their first encounter.’ 

She nodded, pursing her lips at the information. ‘For now I think its best you get some real sleep, Lance.’ 

‘You’re not going to explain all the weirdness? Or why you’re totally okay with it all?’ 

She rolled her eyes. ‘I’ve known Keith was a werewolf ever since you brought him here the first time.’ 

Lance paused. 

He took a moment to absorb the information. 

Maybe he lost more blood than he thought. 

Maybe  _Pidge_ lost more blood than she thought. 

‘What?’ 

Keith cleared his throat and had the decency to look embarrassed as he spoke. ‘We’ve met. But I didn’t look like this. I was-we met when I was a wolf. Shiro picked me up once. He’s my pack leader.’ 

Talk about crazy. 

He looked back to Pidge, ready to joke about how Keith was some weird mental hobo, but she fixed him with a look somewhere between concerned sibling and analytical scientist. 

‘You’re being serious.’ 

Keith nodded affirmative. 

‘Wow. That’s why you fought with me over the first aid kit.’ 

Keith’s lips pulled upwards. ‘If you knew anything about basic first aid I wouldn’t have had to.’ 

‘I know plenty!’ Lance defended. ‘But I thought you were a wolf! I didn’t know how different it was!’ 

‘Good thing your mage knew how to save the day.’ 

Lance’s eyes snapped to Pidge. She shrugged and pointed at herself. 

‘Sorry. That-I shouldn’t have said that.’ 

Lance slapped his hands to his thighs and stood. ‘I think that’s enough adventure for one night. I’m going to go to sleep and hopefully wake up and this will all have been a dream. Or maybe that’ll give enough time for it to sink in properly. Who knows. Do you know?’ Lance looked down at Keith. ‘How long does it take to sink in?’ 

‘Well, you haven’t become a rambling mess, so you’re doing better than other humans I’ve met.’ 

‘Right. Great. You hear that, Pidge? I’m doing better than other humans.’ 

‘Don’t let it go to your head,’ she said. 

Keith stood, shuffling from foot to foot. ‘I should probably head off. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.’ 

‘You don’t want to crash?’ Lance asked. His brain flashed images of the dangerous lady. ‘You don’t have to leave. Not when she’s out there.’ 

Keith’s face pulled into a soft smile. ‘I think I could take her.’ 

‘But  _still_ -!’ 

‘Lance,’ Pidge took hold of his wrist. ‘I think a werewolf is more than capable of looking after himself.’ 

‘He saved me, I’m not going to kick him out!’ 

‘I don’t want to make Shiro worry,’ Keith insisted. ‘I’ll be fine.’ 

‘Over half the times I’ve seen you, you have not been fine.’ 

Keith grimaced. ‘Yeah okay I’ll give you that one. But I really shouldn’t overstay my welcome.’ 

Lance glared down at his flatmate. ‘This is your fault. You scared him off. Why do you always gotta scare of the cute ones?’ 

She rolled her eyes. ‘Way to sound like a fury.’ 

‘At least give me your number or something,’ Lance insisted. ‘On the off chance I’m not dreaming, I’d like at least a way to contact you. In case of. Emergencies. Or whatever.’ 

Keith raised a brow. ‘Emergencies?’ 

‘Yeah. You know. I’m a social person. If I’m on my own too long it’s classified as an emergency.’ 

‘O…kay. Give me your phone.’ 

Lance scrambled to find it in his trousers, handing it over and trying not to look too hard for any new chips in the side. 

Keith tapped away at the screen before he handed it back. ‘There.’ 

‘Great. So can I use this to just, you know, chat, or does there actually have to be an emergency? Cause I’m totally willing to go throw myself at another dangerous lady if it means I get to see you again.’ 

‘Please don’t,’ Keith begged. ‘You can just use it for whatever. I guess. If-if Pidge is alright with that.’ 

‘I don’t give a flying fuck what Pidge is okay with she’s not my real mom.’ 

The girl in question snorted from her place on the couch. 

‘Alright then. Just…call me. Or something,’ Keith raised his hand in an uncomfortable wave. ‘I’ll see you later.’ 

‘Hopefully later neither of us will be injured.’ 

He smirked and let out a chuckle. ‘Yeah, hopefully. Thanks for everything.’ 

Lance saw him out the apartment, closing the door and letting the silence of the room settle over him as he mentally began processing the night. 

Nope. Still not processing. His brain was not ready to deal with any of this right now. 

‘Is it weird that I got his number after finding out that he’s been the wolf dropping by to get patched up every now and then?’ 

‘Yes,’ Pidge confirmed. ‘It’s pretty weird. But you are generally pretty weird, we already knew this.’ 

‘So does Matt know?’ 

‘Yes, Matt knows.’ 

‘Great,’ he leant back against the front door. ‘At least this time I didn’t bring a wolf home.’ 

Pidge rolled her eyes. ‘No, this time you brought a boy home.’ 

Lance’s face split into a wide grin, feeling a flutter in his stomach as he remembered the enchanting eyes and small smirks. Warm arms that held him and carried him home. ‘Yeah,’ he sighed dreamily. ‘A boy.’ 

‘I’m gonna tell Matt you hit on the wolf.’ 

‘Hey!’ 


End file.
